The Secret Daughter
by Splatter101
Summary: Lydia is the new girl starting a new school in New York. What she didn't know was that her life was about to change big time because she is a demigod. Daughter of a godess you never expected.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Artemis's POV

"Sister dear. What have you done?" he says to me. "No one can find out about her Lady Artemis." Chiron says, "It's to dangerous. Zeus will have her killed. She is a powerful threat." I look down at my daughter. Her shiny black hair is as dark as the night sky and her intense silver eyes look at me with curiosity. "Then I must do what I need to do." I say, "I'll leave her with her father." Then later that night I make a vist to my dear lover Henry. Leaving him our precioous daughter behiind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**Sorry last chapter was so short.**

**Lydia's POV**

I wake up to my stupid alarm beeping. When I finally get it to stop I had only a few minutes to get ready for my new school. I moved to New York from California cause my dad got this big promotion for work. Whoopdeedo. Sucks for me cause I have to start fresh. When I got down the stairs I saw that my dad was in a rush to make my breakfast cause he had to go to work. But all of you who don't know anything about my dad is that he doesn't cook well.

Most of the time I do the cooking. Lets just start with the last part I said. "Dad, I can make my own breakfast if your in a rush." I say to him. "Nonsense Lydia. I never have a chance to give you a good meal. Besides, I still have a few more minutes." he says. "Fine but can I have money for school lunch." I ask. "Okay but you better hurry so you won't be late." He says while handing me that money.

When I'm out the door I start walking to school. It's only a couple of blocks away from my house. Just as I'm walking I feel like I'm being followed or watched. Is that weird? I mean I don't see anybody around. Am I hallucinating or am I just crazy? Na, maybe I'm just nervous cause its my first day. As soon as the school is in view I feel like something brushed my shoulders, but I shake it off. When I entered the office building I see a woman wearing a red v neck shirt and a brown pencil skirt sitting behind the desk counter. "Hello, may I help you miss?" she says. "Yes, I'm the new transfer and I need my schedule please." I say. "Of course. Can I have you name?" "I'm Lydia Anderson." I say. "Oh yes here you are miss Anderson." she says handing me my schedule. The as I walked out of the office I checked my classes. For the further part, my schedule was not that bad as I thought it would.

**Lydia Anderson**

**Period 1: English-Mr. Krusher/Rm 307**

**Period 2: Math-Ms. Miller/Rm 401**

**Period 3: Science-Mr. Garcia/Rm 312**

**Period 4: Greek-Mr. Brunner/Rm 305**

**Lunch**

**Period 5: PE-Mrs. Gray/gym**

**Period 6: History-Mr. Watson/Rm 808**

When I was heading to class I ran into a girl. She was wearing a purple tank top and had dark blue skinny jeans on with black converse. "Oh, Sorry!" she said. "Watch were you're going." I said to her. "Sorry, I just can't be late again or Mr. Watson will give me a freakin detention slip for being tardy." she said, "Hey aren't you that new girl? Lydia right." "How-" but I was cut off. "Word gets around here fast." "I can see that." "Oh, by the way I'm Hannah." Shes says while grabbing her stuff and walking away. Then I realize I'm also going to be late for English. Damn it! Well whatever I'll think of something.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**Lydia's POV**

The first 3 periods felt like a life time. Except Hannah was in my 3rd period so it wasn't a total waste. Later we headed toward Greek class were we met up with Clyde, Hannah's best friend.

"Hey Hannah." he said. "Hey Clyde, this is Lydia she's new here." "Oh hey, how's your day? Wait let me guess a total waste of time I presume." He said raising one of his eyebrows. "Well yea I guess English is pretty boring but I guess math and science were okay." "Who do you have for English?" "Mr. Krusher." "Ah, have you've seen him when he's mad? His nostrils start to flare up." "Ew! Clyde keep it to yourself." Hannah said. "Hey shouldn't we take our seats?" I thought. "Yea, dibs on the one in the back." Hannah explained. So I took the one in the front. Then the bell rang and Mr. Brunner came in. He was in a wheel chair. I wondered why, but if I asked he might get agitated with me so I let it pass.

"Good morning class today we have a new student. I hope you'll welcome her into the class." he said, "Now everybody get into your groups and start working on your projects. It's due in a week." Then he came towards me. "Lydia you are welcomed to join a group if you like." So I went towards Hannah's desk where she and Clyde were taking notes. "Hey guys, mind if I join your group?" "Sure Lydia! We are just waiting for Evan to come he has all the pictures." So I sat down on one of the desks. We had to research on different cities in Greece and we had Athens the capital city.

Later time past and there was this guy who was tall, had a little muscle with blonde hair and blue eyes who came into the class. "I see you have finally joined us Mr. McCarty" Mr. Brunner said to him. "Sorry Mr. Brunner had a little business to take care of." he explained to Mr. Brunner as he knew what he was talking about.

Then he came toward our table. I'm guessing he was Evan. "Hey Evan." Hannah said waving at him. "Hey Hannah. Hey Clyde." "Oh this is Lydia she's in our group now," she said motioning me. "Hey" I said. "Hey." Later when we were done putting our pictures on the poster the bell rang for lunch. "Hey Lydia you wanna come sit with us." Hannah said. "Sure I'll meet you there. I just have to go put my books away in my locker." I told her but she had a face that said something bad was going to happen. I wonder why?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**Oh and I read your reviews and I made this chapter longer hope you guys like it.**

**Lydia's POV**

When I entered the hall it was mostly empty because it was lunch time. I took the books in my bag and put them in my locker. I should really decorate it so it would stand out not be boring grayish color. When I was done, my stupid locker wouldn't budge but when it finally did there were these three girls standing there in front of me. "We've been waiting for you." one of them said. "Um, okay." Then they sprang up at me knocking me down on the floor so hard. "Hey get off me!" I said with rage in my voice but they wouldn't budge then I saw they had sharp fangs and a donkey's leg.

Well that wasn't there before. "Do not fight us foolish demigod you could not win." I tried to punch the one that had me on the ground but the other one had manage to twist my arm back. I cried in pain. I hope someone would hear me and come. "We will need to take her now before she escapes us." One of them said. When I thought all hope was lost for me. I heard someone yelling. It was Evan, Hannah, and Clyde. "Let her go!" Evan said with anger. "Get out of the way son of Hermes, we only want her. Unless you want your death wish." they said.

Then Evan pulled out a long celestial bronze sword, pointing it towards the monsters. Hannah and Clyde also joined him, but the weirdest part of all of it was that Clyde had goat legs. GOAT LEGS! I'm not freakin kidding. How is that possible? Then they sprang up and started to attack those vicious things.

When they finally got rid of them they turned into dust that landed all over me because I was still lying on the ground. "Hey Lydia are you alright?" Evan asked. "What were those things?" "They were Empousai, picture them as vampires." I couldn't freakin believe what just happen. "Why does Clyde have goat feet?" "That's kind of rude but I'm a Satyr. I protect demigods." What was he talking about? "How come you have a sword with you." pointing at the one Evan was holding. "And what the heck are demigods?" I said. "We'll explain everything but you have to come with us first." Evan said in a rush. "No, I'm not going with you guys." I said. "Lydia-" but I took off running before he could say anything else. How can this happen on my first day? I could hear them yelling after me. When I finally realize what I was heading towards, it was too late, I crashed into the wall so hard that I lost my balance and everything went black.

**Evan's POV**

When we finally reached Lydia she was lying on the floor unconscious. She looked peaceful sleeping there. Wait focus I told myself. "Hey we should go tell Chiron about this." Hannah said. "I'll go tell him, you guys take her back to camp." Clyde said. So I hunched down and lifted her up. "We should hurry up before anymore monsters come." I told Hannah. Then we headed out of the school building. I hope Lydia isn't mad at us when she wakes up.

**Lydia's POV**

When I woke up my head was hurting like hell. Then I look at my surroundings. I'm guessing that I'm in an infirmary of some sort. When I tried to get up I have this shooting pain that makes my head ache. "Your up." says Evan coming towards me. I see that he is wearing armor for some reason. "Yea, just have this headache." I say to him. "Well you took a nasty hit alright." He says, handing me a drink. "What is this?" I say sipping the liquid from the cup. Tastes like candy. "It's Nectar, but don't drink too much or you'll literally burn up." Okay I thought "So where am I?" "You're In Camp Half-Blood." "Camp Half-Blood?" I say with a questioning look. "It's a place where our kind can be safe and train to defend ourselves." he says. "I have to leave now." I say trying to get up. "You can't leave it's not safe." He says glancing back at me.

But before I get passed him I see Clyde coming our way. "Hey Lydia I see your already up and walking." he says. But I walk pass him looking for the way out. "Wait! Lydia!" I hear Evan say behind me. "Chiron can explain everything." I sigh. "Fine but it better be good." I finally say. I can't believe I'm skipping out on my first day of school. Then Evan takes my hand and leads me towards the place the called the Big House. When we arrive, Evan glances at our hands touching each other but finally releases my hand. When I go inside I see Mr. Brunner, half horse.

How weirder can this day get? "Well, it's good to see you again Miss Anderson." he says. I hope I'm just dreaming about all of this. "Mr. Brunner?" was the only thing I could say. "Yes well we have a lot of explaining to do. Evan can you leave so I may talk to Miss Anderson." "Yes Chiron." he says and leaves. Later Chiron (aka Mr. Brunner) tells me about all this stuff how the gods are real. That I'm supposedly a half-blood, satyrs are our protectors just like Clyde, he is a centaur, and how each god or goddess has a cabin here at camp. "So I'm a half-blood." I say as if I can't believe it but I should've known the truth. I mean I didn't even know my mom and she is supposed to be a goddess? "Yes, considering that your father is mortal we could narrow it down better to who your mother is." he says. But I can't believe everything that just happened to me. "Well that's about enough discussion for a day. Would you like a tour of Camp?" "Sure I guess." "Hold on I'll go and call Zane."

So just wait there. "You called Chiron." said a boy coming towards us. He was handsome. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes and also was wearing armor. He was a bit more muscular than Evan. "Yes, Zane this is Lydia. I need you to take her on a tour of camp." "Sure I could do that." he says leading me outside. "So" I say "Where are we going." "I'm going to show you each of the cabins," he says showing me Demeter's cabin and green with different kinds of beautiful plants. Then we past the Aphrodite cabin, you could smell the scent of perfume a mile away.

Later we passed the Athena, Hephaestus, Poseidon, Hecate, Hermes, Apollo and all the rest of the cabins. Then we came to a stop. "This is the Ares cabin." he says pointing towards the cabin. "So you're a child of Ares." I ask him. "That's right sweetheart." "Don't call me that." "It's the only toughest cabin there is." "I'm sure it is" I say with in a whisper** (note the sarcasm)**. "So who's you godly parent?" "I don't know but my dad is mortal." "How old are you?" "17 why?" "Demigods are supposed to be claimed at age thirteen or younger." "Oh." "Well I better get going, I have sword practice. I'll see you at the campfire." He says and winks at me. I feel a little heat reach my cheeks. Then I realize that he left me here. Oh great now I need to go find Hannah or Evans or maybe even Clyde but the thing I have on my mind right now is that I get claimed soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**Lydia's POV**

As soon as Zane left me I didn't know where to go so I just started wandering around like a lost puppy. Then I came to a part where people were doing archery. Then I saw a familiar face in the row of people shooting. It was Evan, I could see that he was having trouble with his bow so I came behind. "Having trouble?" I said startling him. "Oh hey Lydia, yea kind of confusing." "Doesn't look that hard." "Oh yea why don't you try then? I bet you couldn't hit the target."

He said with a smirk. "Fine, is that a bet?" I asked him, I'll show him not to mess with me. "Yea, how about if I win, you have to get a makeover by the Aphrodite girls." he says. "Fine, but if I win you have to wear a dress with heels in front of the Hermes cabin." I say. "Alright then, it's a deal." then he hands me the bow and arrows. Oh gods I'm gonna lose big time.

I have never done archery before and Evan has probably more experience than me. "No pressure Lydia" he says behind me. Wow that makes it so much better. So I get my arrow in place. Then when I finally release it I was in shock to find out that I actually hit the target. Then I see Evan's reaction , just as shock as I am with his mouth wide open. "Close your mouth or you'll catch flies." I say to him. 'How- What? How could you have hit the target. You don't have any experience and you're not a child of Apollo." he says. "Told you it wasn't hard, now you made a bet with me?" "Alright." "So what dress size are you?" I say with a smirk.

Then we borrow a dress from the Aphrodite cabin and make a little visit to the Hermes cabin. Everybody started cracking up when they saw Evan walk in with a dress on and matching heels. Man this was so funny. When Evan went to go change back to his regular clothes I waited outside. The fresh air was so relaxing, now I was wondering when lunch was cause I was getting hungry. "Hey." Someone said behind me it was Evan. "Hey, loved the dress." I say. "Yup very stylish wasn't it." he says raising his eyebrow. "So what are you doing outside?" he asks "I don't know maybe getting fresh air." "Hey want to go walk on the beach." "Sure I guess I have nothing better to do." Then he started leading me to the beach.

I could see him eyeing me the whole way there I wonder what he was thinking. "So how do you like camp so far?" "I don't know it's ok I guess. It seems all of the cabins have its own personality." "Well yea it belongs to a different god." "So you're a son of Hermes?" "Yea messenger of the gods." "Hey isn't he also the god of thieves?" "Yea but we aren't sneaky as people say we are." "So you do steal things." "Well- Yes we do some times. God I can't lie to you Lydia." Then I started giggling. Wow I never giggle. Awkward. "Oh my god I almost forgot! I need to call my dad he must be worried! Can I borrow your cellphone?" "Sorry you can't call your dad. Demigods aren't allowed to use cellphones because they attract monsters." "Then how am I supposed to tell him where I am?" "You could Iris message him?" "What's that?" "Well it's sort of complicated but I'll show you later." "Ok."

Then we sat there on the sand in silence. "So when do I get claimed?" I asked him. "I don't know. You should be claimed soon but don't worry about it I'm sure you'll be claim as soon as possible." I hope it's soon. Just then I realized Evan had scooted closer to me and had his arm around me. I felt a little awkward but I guess he was trying to be a good friend so I laid my head on his shoulder.

It felt good being close to him. Just as on cue Zane appeared. "Hey guys- Oh sorry am I interrupting something?" he said with a smirk. "NO, we were just admiring the beach scenery." "I could see that was the only thing you were admiring." He has a big mouth. "Why are you here Zane?" Evan said. "Oh nothing I was just walking around minding my own business when I forgot that I left poor Lydia alone after our tour. So I came looking for her to see if she hadn't gotten in any trouble." "No I haven't gotten in any trouble." "Ok well I hope you guys don't mind me staying here with you guys." Then he comes over and sits between me and Evan. "See we can hang out together won't that be fun." Yup fun. "Hey when is lunch?"

As soon as I said that Zane started laughing which pissed me off. "Why are you laughing?" I asked him. "You missed lunch because you were knocked out for a while." Oh MY God! How could they not tell me this. "I'm starving." "Don't worry it's almost dinner." Evan said. "Alright. Hey do you guys know where Hannah is?" "Hey why do you want leave us? Are we not to your likings?" Zane asked. "Well first of all I don't know what you just said and second I don't like you." "Fine then I guess I'll leave you two love birds alone." Zane said getting up and leaving. Well that was weird. "Hey Evan do you have any idea who my mom could be?" "I'm not sure but we could ask Hannah and Clyde." "Okay lets go."

Then we headed towards the cabins. We stood in front of a cabin that wasn't one  
of those typical cabins. So then Evan started to nock. A girl about my age answered the door. "Can I help you guys?" "Um we need to talk to Hannah." "Well were practicing." "Please can you just get Hannah." "Fine."

Then she went inside and I could hear her screaming for Hannah tocome. "Hannah! Someone wants you at the  
door!" "K thanks Allie." Hannahsaid before coming to the door. "Hey guys what do you want cause I was just  
practicing how to lift things in the air." "What do you mean lift things in the air? Like magic?" I asked. "Yea I'm a daughter of Hecate so I'm good atmagic." "Cool." "Not to be rude but what you guys want?" "We were wondering if you can help us findout whose Lydia's mom is." Evan said. "Sure I'll help you guys." she said closingthe door behind her. "So what do you like to do in your free time Lydia?" "Um well I used to like going hunting with my dad when I was little but we don't do it anymore since he started working so hard." "Okay still no clue. How about what is your favorite color?" "Midnight blue and silver." "Hey just like your  
eyes." Evan said.

That made me blush a little. "Okay did your dad ever tell you anything about your mom or have any pictures of her?" Hannah said. "No we didn't have any pictures but my dad said that she loved to go out walking during the night time and see the moon and stars. She also liked going hunting with him when we lived in California." I could see Hannah and Evan eyeing each other as if they knew something. "So do you have any guesses yet?" I asked. "No sorry I don't maybe we'll just wait and see." But I had this strange feeling that they were hiding something from me. Then I heard a horn go off. "Hey better get going or else they'll make us do dish duty." Evan said.

**Sorry I haven't updated in days but I have a busy schedule so I might not to be able to update often. I hope you guys can wait a while. Sorry! :(**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**Lydia's POV**

After everyone went to their own tables I got stuck at the Hermes table with Evan. Not to be mean but have you ever sat at the Hermes table? It's like being squished into poultry. I had no room, I needed my space. But at least I wasn't sitting on the side or else I would and fallen off the bench.

Then when I was finally going to take a bite out of my pizza Evan just had to but in. "Hey we have to first make an offering to the gods." "What's that?" 'It's when we take our food and offer it to the gods." Then he took my hand and we headed towards the fire. It was only a matter of time that my pizza was burn to ashes. Why me. After the devastating death of my pizza we sat down again. "Hey Lydia how do you like camp so far?" said one of Evan's siblings I think her name was Myra. "It's been great I guess but I still miss home." "Well it'll be better soon." "So Lydia," a boy asked next to me. "Do you have a boyfriend?" That took me by surprise. " Jacob!", Evan yelled. "Well shouldn't we know if this beauty has a BF?", he said with a smile. "No I don't have a boyfriend." " Good to know." Okay? "So Lydia you want to come with me to the camp fire tonight? It'll be fun.", he said with a wink. Hell no! "Sorry but I'm feeling tired so I'm just going to bed." I said starting to get up.

When I started walking away I could hear them talking about me. "Dude you scared her away." "Hey it' not my fault that mostly every guy would want a piece of that." As I left I wonder into the woods. I pretty sure I'm not supposed to be here alone without a weapon at night. But I started walking even further into the woods because I always felt a connection being out here during the night with the moon out. I felt relaxed laying down beneath the stars. Before I knew It I drifted off to sleep. I woke up to the sound of ruffuling leaves. It felt so cold outside I didn't have a jacket on. I couldn't believe I fell asleep here. Oh my god I have to get back before people freak out that I got kidnapped or died. But it was still dark so I couldn't really see which way I came from.

Just as I started walking I heard a snap of a twig. Then I heard them. "There is no escape demigod." Furies. I started running but I didn't get that far until the grabbed me and lifted me up in the air. "You think you can out run us?", one said. "Pathetic.", another one said. "We will have you killed.", said the another one. Right then I knew I was in trouble without any weapon I was a goner. So I did the only thing I could do. I started screaming from the top of my lungs. Praying that someone might of heard me. "Shut up.", said one of the furies. Then I started kicking and hitting at the fury that was holding me in place. I finally got it to release but I drop out of the sky and landed on my leg. The pain was horrible. I couldn't stand up right. Then I realized they were coming back. I knew I had to move quick. Then I heard this faint voice. "Use your surroundings for help my darling."

Then I got an idea. I found a log to use for swinging. Just as one of the furies could grab me I swung as hard as I could and it knocked the fury to the ground. But it wouldn't take long before it got up and I still had to worry about the other two. "Foolish demigod you cannot kill us with that stupid log." I didn't care if it killed them or not I just needed time to get back at camp for help. Just as I started to move away another fury swooped down right in front of me. "You cannot win." one said. Before I could take a swing at the fury the third one took the log out of my hands and broke it in half. I am so toast. Then I saw a spear go right through the fury in front of me and turn into dust. I look to see where it came from and I saw a boy. It was Zane. He ran closer to the other fury and started to fight it and finally stabbed it. "Are you okay Lydia?" "Yea… Zane! Behind you!"

Then came the fury who I knocked out with my log. I knew Zane had it under control but I at least wanted to help him. "Give me the girl and you can walk freely away," said the fury. "In your dreams." With that Zane stabbed the last fury in the chest and there was only dust left. "Lydia are there any more monsters?" asked Zane. "No that was all of them." Then he came toward me and leaned down to the ground where I was sitting. "Come on Lydia we have to get back at camp and tell Chiron." Just as he started helping me up I felt a pain shoot through my body. And I fell back down. I couldn't move and I couldn't keep my eyes open because the pain was so intense. "Lydia what's wrong?" Zane said. It almost seemed like he was worried. "The Furies… To keep me and lifted me up in the air… and drop me… and I fell on my leg." "Can you get up." "No I.." but I didn't finish that sentence because everything went black.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time it's just I have some writers block. Sorry it was short. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**Lydia's POV**

After everyone went to their own tables I got stuck at the Hermes table with Evan. Not to be mean but have you ever sat at the Hermes table? It's like being squished into poultry. I had no room, I needed my space. But at least I wasn't sitting on the side or else I would and fallen off the bench. Then when I was finally going to take a bite out of my pizza Evan just had to but in. "Hey we have to first make an offering to the gods." "What's that?" "It's when we take our food and offer it to the gods."

Then he took my hand and we headed towards the fire. It was only a matter of time that my pizza was burn to ashes. Why me. After the devastating death of my pizza we sat down again. "Hey Lydia how do you like camp so far?" said one of Evan's siblings I think her name was Myra. "It's been great I guess but I still miss home." "Well it'll be better soon." "So Lydia," a boy asked next to me. "Do you have a boyfriend?" That took me by surprise. " Jacob!", Evan yelled. "Well shouldn't we know if this beauty has a BF?" he said with a smile. "No I don't have a boyfriend." "Good to know." Okay? "So Lydia you want to come with me to the camp fire tonight? It'll be fun." he said with a wink. Hell no! "Sorry but I'm feeling tired so I'm just going to bed." I said starting to get up. When I started walking away I could hear them talking about me. "Dude you scared her away." "Hey it' not my fault that mostly every guy would want a piece of that."

As I left I wondered into the woods. I pretty sure I'm not supposed to be here alone without a weapon at night. But I started walking even further into the woods because I always felt a connection being out here during the night with the moon out. I felt relaxed lying down beneath the stars. Before I knew it I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of ruffling leaves. It felt so cold outside I didn't have a jacket on. I couldn't believe I fell asleep here. Oh my god I have to get back before people freak out that I got kidnapped or died. But it was still dark so I couldn't really see which way I came from. Just as I started walking I heard a snap of a twig. Then I heard them. "There is no escape demigod." Furies. I started running but I didn't get that far until the grabbed me and lifted me up in the air. "You think you can out run us?" one said. "Pathetic.", another one said. "We will have you killed." said the other one.

Right then I knew I was in trouble without any weapon I was a goner. So I did the only thing I could do. I started screaming from the top of my lungs. Praying that someone might of heard me. "Shut up.", said one of the furies. Then I started kicking and hitting at the fury that was holding me in place. I finally got it to release but I drop out of the sky and landed on my leg. The pain was horrible. I couldn't stand up right. Then I realized they were coming back. I knew I had to move quick. Then I heard this faint voice. "Use your surroundings for help my darling."

Then I got an idea. I found a log to use for swinging. Just as one of the furies could grab me I swung as hard as I could and it knocked the fury to the ground. But it wouldn't take long before it got up and I still had to worry about the other two. "Foolish demigod you cannot kill us with that stupid log." I didn't care if it killed them or not I just needed time to get back at camp for help. Just as I started to move away another fury swooped down right in front of me. "You cannot win." one said. Before I could take a swing at the fury the third one took the log out of my hands and broke it in half. I am so toast.

Then I saw a spear go right through the fury in front of me and turn into dust. I look to see where it came from and I saw a boy. It was Zane. He ran closer to the other fury and started to fight it and finally stabbed it. "Are you okay Lydia?" "Yea… Zane! Behind you!" Then came the fury that I knocked out with my log.

I knew Zane had it under control but I at least wanted to help him. "Give me the girl and you can walk freely away," said the fury. "In your dreams." With that Zane stabbed the last fury in the chest and there was only dust left. "Lydia are there any more monsters?" asked Zane. "No that was all of them." Then he came toward me and leaned down to the ground where I was sitting. "Come on Lydia we have to get back at camp and tell Chiron." Just as he started helping me up I felt a pain shoot through my body. And I fell back down. I couldn't move and I couldn't keep my eyes open because the pain was so intense. "Lydia what's wrong?" Zane said. It almost seemed like he was worried.

"The Furies… To keep me and lifted me up in the air… and drop me… and I fell on my leg." "Can you get up." "No I..." but I didn't finish that sentence because everything went black.

When I woke up I had pain on my right leg. Oh yea. I got attack by stupid furies. Then I realized I was in the infirmary. "Glad your awake Lydia," said a voice. I turned around to say were that voice came from and I saw Chiron and Evan. "I… We were worried. Where you went after dinner?" asked Evan. "I just went for a walk. God my leg hurts," I said holding my leg still even though it won't stop the pain. "How did I get here any ways?" "Well, Zane brought you in." What? Zane brought me in? "Yea he told us what happened, you were attacked by some furies and dropped out of the sky and landed on your leg. It's a good thing that you weren't so high up."

Then he pulled something out of the drawer. "Here," he says handing me some ambrosia. "Your leg won't heal with the ambrosia so we are going to have to put a cast on it for a while," Oh great. "I hope you feel better Lydia but I must go now," says Chiron. "Alright see yeah later." Then it was just me and Evan. "So…" I say. "You know Lydia I was really worried about you," says Evan. It almost sounded as if he really cared. Like he really cared. "If it wasn't for Zane you could have been dead," "Yea I know," I say with a sigh. "So when do I get my cast on?" "I don't know but I'll get one of the Apollo campers to get on that right now." And with that he left.

**Evan's POV**

As I left Lydia I couldn't stop thinking about her. I don't know but I feel something towards her. Like I need to protect her.

**Sorry I haven't updated its just that I'm busy and with school coming to, so I might not be able to update often and sorry for making you wait a while :(**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**Lydia's POV**

The next day I got a temporary cast for my foot. It should heal in less than 2 or 3 weeks. I haven't seen Zane last night and I really like to thank him for rescuing me. I stayed in the infirmary the whole night so they can keep watch on me if I had any pain on my left foot. I wished someone would come and visit me cause I am freakin bored and they won't let me leave until I get approval from Chiron.

I just lay there looking at the wall until I see a familiar face. "Oh my god Lydia I heard what happen", said Hannah. I haven't seen her in a while. I've missed her. "Yea, I'm fine." "Is it true that you were attacked by three furies?" "Yup and look what happen." I said gesturing towards my foot. "Well I hope you feel better", she said sincerely. "Thanks." Then Evan came in. "Hey Lydia I hope you're feeling better", he exclaimed. "Yea, feeling much better." "Oh hey Hannah", he said with a wave. "Hey Evan." "Oh before I forget Lydia, Chiron told me you can leave the infirmary now since the Apollo campers have kept him updated on you and they say you have made a great progress with your foot." "Thank the gods", I said with a relief. "But you can't start any of your training yet." "No fair" I say pouting. "Considering you have an injured foot I think it's the least fair", he said with a big smile on his face. "K whatever but I'm gonna bother you people if I'm bored." "Whatever makes you happy", he says.

Our face inches apart. Those soft pink kissable lips. Just wanting for… "Hhm." I snap back to reality. "So…lets getting going cause I wanna get out of here." I say trying to get up. "Wait let me help you up" said Evan. Putting his arms under my armpits and steading me on my feet. "Are you able to walk?" "Yea I can walk."

When we left the infirmary Hannah and I went for a walk on the beach. Evan had to leave because he had sword fighting practice. "Hey Lydia are you sure you can walk without any crutches?" asked Hannah. "Stopping worrying, I'm fine." Well except for the sand in my cast. It was really irritating me right now but who cares. "Well okay, sorry to leave so soon but I got some training to do wanna come watch." she asked. "Not really you go ahead, I'll stay right here." I say trying to sit down. Which is really hard considering I have a cast. Stupid leg! "Okay, well bye." "Bye" Later that day I skipped breakfast and lunch. I was really lost in my thoughts. I was thinking when my mom will claim me. Does she even want to claim? Is that it? Is she disappointed in me? Then I heard my stomach rumbling. Note to self.

Do not miss breakfast or lunch. When I realized it was almost time for dinner I made my way towards the mess hale but I was stopped in my tracks. "Well if it isn't Lydia", said Zane. "Nice of you to finally show up." "Sorry I didn't show up but I had a lot of training to do." "Well I'm sure you did." Then there was silence. "So… thanks for saving me the other night, I could have been a goner." I exclaimed. "Well you're welcomed, it is sad not to make fun of you from time to time." 'Hey!" " So ready to go get dinner?" "Yea." Dinner went by fast. I sat with Evan at the Hermes table. I was pissed off when someone took my earrings.

After dinner I went to the Hermes cabin where I would stay until my godly parent would claim. But until then I have to stay with some of the untrusted little thieves. That night I had a dream.

It was Chiron and he was talking to a woman holding a baby girl with silver eyes and dark black hair. The woman also had dark black hair and silver eyes. And a man who looked similar as the woman but with amber eyes. "It's too dangerous" Chiron says as he continues. "Zeus will have her killed. She is a powerful threat." The woman starts speaking. "Then I must do what I need to do. I'll leave her with her father." I can see that she has sorrow in her eyes. Then everything changes. I'm in a dark tunnel. The brick walls are leaking with water. I can see the cockroaches scattering on the floor for food. When I think I am almost to the end of the tunnel I hear laughter. I start running. Running till I trip on a stupid rock. "Haha ha, you can't out run me you stupid girl. I will find you.

And with that I wake up to a pair of blue eyes in my face.

**Sorry its so short I haven't been able to update.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**Lydia's POV**

"Oh my god you almost gave me a heart attack Evan." I say holding my hand to my heart. But at that moment I was really freaked out about my dream. What did it mean? "Sorry Lydia I didn't mean to scare you."

All around me I could see everyone was asleep but us. I could see that Evan still had his bed head. Funny. "Why are you awake anyways? Isn't it like 3 in the morning or something?"I say looking at the digital clock beside my bedside.

4 in the freaking morning! You've got to be kidding me. "Sorry but I kept hearing you talk in your sleep. Must have been a nightmare because you had a blank face when you woke up." Can he actually read me so well? "Want to talk about it?" he asks.

"No not right now just tired and want to go back to bed." I mumbled pulling the blanket over my head. "Alright well see you in the morning." "K night." Then I saw him go back to his bunk. With that I fell back to sleep but I couldn't help think that there was something waiting for me.

.

Few days later, I finally got my cast off; earlier then expected thank gods.

I haven't been able to train since I've broken my leg. Thanks a lot furies. Although, my leg is fixed they want to keep me in the down low. Like that is going to happen. Still haven't figured out if I should go to Chiron and tell him about the dream. Evan has been asking me about it lately but I can't tell him.

I feel it's very important and shouldn't be out in the open for everybody to hear.

Figuring out what to do I realize I was walking towards Hannah's cabin. Considering I haven't seen her in a while with all the training and stuff I needed to talk to her. When I knocked on the door I could here all the noise that was coming from the inside.

Being a child of Hecate must be pretty cool considering you could use magic on some sorts of levels. Emily, Hannah's sibling, answered the door. "Hey Lydia nice to see you again. Come see Hannah?" "Yea." "Kay hold on I'll get her." Then she leaves inside the cabin. I stand there waiting till Hannah comes watching birds go by.

Wow I am really lame. I think to myself. Then Hannah appears at the door. "Hey Lydia what ups?" "The sky", I say pointing up. "Wow, Ok moving on. So how have you been lately?" she says while we walk.

"Nothing really just trained." "Ah I see you've got you cast off nice", she says giving me a thumbs up. "Yup got it off this morning still kind of feels sore but it bearable." "So have you been hanging around with Evan lately?"

"Where are you going with this?" I ask. "Oh nothing just been left out that's all." "Sorry but I've been held up with training and barley get to see Evan either." Then there was a silent pause. I felt this weird sensation coming. Damn itwouldn't go away. Then I hear the horn blow. Thank gods. "Hey shouldn't we be heading towards the mess hall", I say picking up my pace. "Oh yea sure." But I couldn't rap my head around it. I felt something big was going to happen in a matter of minutes but I wasn't sure.

When we arrived I saw Evan sitting down with his siblings. I could see he was in deep conversation with one of his younger brothers. When I left Hannah so I could sit down, I could feel the sensation again more then ever. Then I headed towards the Hermes table trying to shake it off. Before I could even get there, I saw that everyone was staring at me. What were they staring at anyways? Then I saw, above my head I saw the symbol of a deer. My mom was the goddess you never would expect, Artemis.

**Sorry its so short and I haven't updated in a while my laptop needed to get fixed and it took a while.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**Lydia's POV**

Right now the thoughts that were going around in my head was. How? I mean, how can I be the daughter of a goddess who swore of men? Who never had kids until now. I could still feel the stares in the crowd. Then I hear Chiron announce it, "Lydia daughter of Artemis goddess of the hunt." I couldn't put my finger around that. So many shocked by this. After that I couldn't stand being there so I ran.

I could hear Hannah yelling at me to come back but I didn't want to. I needed time to think. So I ran to the forest where I knew I could be relaxed. It not like any other day you find out that you're a demigod especially when you discover that the women that gave birth to you is a goddess that swore to be a virgin forever.

There I lay on the grass. Thinking how did this happen. Then I start crying for no apparent reason. When I finally stop crying I could hear footsteps coming toward me. "Hey, there you are. We've been looking for you," says Evan coming out from the trees. I always liked something about Evan.

Maybe it's because he seems to care for me. Although, we hadn't known each other for that long. "Yea I just needed to be alone." "Well if you want I could leave…" he says backing away. "No, it's fine just needed to clear my head is all." "Okay why don't we just sit here that alright with you?" "Sure," is all I say.

Then there is an awkward pause between us. He breaks the silence first. "So how are you doing right now since your mom is you know who." "Well I guess I'm going to have to suck it up and face reality right." Then it takes me a minute to say something again.

"You know I thinks it's cool that I have her for my mom but I don't really like the attention you know? Also, I think I might attract a lot of monsters," I say to him. "Besides, she might want me to swore of men."

I guess that got his attention more. "You know Lydia, it won't make anything different about you. I mean there will be people who think you might but deep done being the daughter of the huntress won't change." "Thanks I guess?" "Come on, there waiting for us at camp." With that he gives me his hand and pulls me up and we head back to camp.

Of all the times I have to walk back to camp. Make that a billion times. I can see that everybody scattered to do who knows what they are doing and left Chiron there waiting for me. Gods I'm nervous. "What do you think he'll think about me?" "I guess I'm going to find out." "Hi Chiron." "Hello Lydia I would like a few words with you." "Okay." "In private."

I take a deep breath and walk with him towards the Big House. As we enter I could hear the floorboards squeaking at every step I took. "Sit down Lydia. Make your self comfortable," he says motioning me towards the couch. Finally sitting down I ask, "What do you what to talk about?" "About your claiming."

I stay quiet for a minute. "Lydia you are one of the most important demigods there is. Like you being a daughter of one of the Big Three." I wonder where this talk will go. I thought. "I know that you were not expecting this or anybody else but you are special. Just like the first day I met you." "Like a few days ago. How can you know I'm special besides be daughter of a virgin goddess or so people thought."

"No I'm not talking about a few days ago. The first time I met you was when Artemis came to me a told me all about you and what a situation she was in." Then it hit me. My dream. The one with a Chiron with other man and woman holding a baby. I just realize that baby was me.

Of course how could I be so stupid the baby had the same color hair as me and the same silver eyes. Then I remember that Chiron said I was special. "How am I special then." "I knew that when I saw you, you would do big things in life and I don't doubt that." Then he walks over to a desk and grabs a box from one of the drawers. "Here your mother wanted me to give you this when you got claimed."

He hands me the box and I can feel my hand trembling while I'm holding it. I always wondered who my mother was and why she left. Now I have my answers and this is the only thing I have from her. I open the box and find a beautiful silver necklace with a blue silver crescent moon pendant attached to it. "It's beautiful," I say. "Well she hoped you'll like it. And it has a special surprise only used when you need it the most."

I take the necklace out of the box and put it on. "Oh by the way, you can move into your own cabin now." "My cabin?" What was he talking about? I was staying in the Hermes… Oh right I got claimed. "Oh yea my cabin. I'll grab my things then before I go to sleep." "Alright well I'll see you tomorrow Lydia." "Okay bye Chiron." I walk out and head towards Hermes cabin. As I'm walking I could feel people staring at me.

I even see some Aphrodite girls snickering about something. I hope this blows over soon. When I get into the Hermes cabin I could see Evan's sibling talking about something. Then they see me and get on with what they were doing before. Uh can't my life be normal. "Hey Lydia how do it go with Chiron?" Evan asks.

I go towards my bunk and grab all of my belongings that I got from camp since I didn't come prepared when I came here. "It was okay I guess," Is all I say. "So moving in to your knew cabin now?" "Yea" "Need any help caring your stuff there." "No not really." "Okay well I'll see you tomorrow," he said as I was walking towards the door.

I couldn't help but think he wanted to say more but left it at that. When I got to my cabin I felt right at home. Who wouldn't want to have there own cabin to their selves. I could see there were empty bunks. I chose the one farthest to the corner of the room. The bathroom wasn't big but wasn't small either.

I went to the window and could see it was getting darker by the minute. I could see the stars coming out and the moon taking its place. I walk back over to my bunk and lay flat down on it and think if everything will go back to normal.

**Okay I finally updated on my story. Sorry it took so long. I got some writers block but I'm hoping I can update soon. Sorry it is a short chapter. **


End file.
